sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Through the Wormhole
|last_aired = |website = http://www.sciencechannel.com/tv-shows/through-the-wormhole/ |production_website = }}Through the Wormhole is an American science documentary television series narrated and hosted by American actor Morgan Freeman. It began airing on Science in the United States on June 9, 2010. The series concluded its run on May 16, 2017. Development and production The TV network Science has been highlighting what VP of Production Bernadette McDaid calls the "Rock Stars of Science", and physics outreach such as Michio Kaku and Brian Cox. "We wanted to merge our 'Rock Stars of Science' ... with the superstars of pop culture." When Science general manager Deborah Myers heard that Morgan Freeman was very interested in things to do with the universe and space and "asks the big philosophical questions", she approached Freeman and his producer and proposed making a series together. On February 17, 2011, Sean Carroll confirmed on his Twitter page that filming of season 2 of Through the Wormhole began. On May 17, 2011, Discovery confirmed the second season would premiere on Science on June 8, 2011. An episode from the second season was supposed to air on July 13, 2011, but went unaired. It was later released on the season 2 DVD as the sixth episode. On January 3, 2012, Sean Carroll posted a picture on his Twitter page, mentioning that it was taken during the taping of season 3. Season 3 began with a special episode on March 6, 2012, and the remaining nine episodes began airing on June 6, 2012. Season 4 of Through the Wormhole began with a special episode on March 20, 2013, and the remaining nine episodes began airing on June 5, 2013. On October 9, 2013, the Science Channel began airing enhanced episodes of the show under the title Beyond the Wormhole with Morgan Freeman. Season 5 of Through the Wormhole began with a special episode on March 5, 2014, and the remaining nine episodes began airing on June 4, 2014. On March 10, 2014, series producer Anthony Lund stated in an interview with the Los Angeles Post-Examiner that "Wormhole season 6 is a GO, and I’m dreaming of new, thought provoking ideas to explore with this show." Season 6 of Through the Wormhole premiered on April 29, 2015. Season 6 consists of six episodes, unlike the previous seasons, which all have ten (except season 1, which has 8 episodes). On March 31, 2016, Science Channel announced it would return for a seventh season, which premiered on August 30, 2016. The eighth and final season premiered on April 25, 2017. Series overview | end1 = | color2 = #5A42B4 | link2 = #Season 2 (2011) | episodes2 = 10 | start2 = | end2 = | color3 = #E88621 | link3 = #Season 3 (2012) | episodes3 = 10 | start3 = | end3 = | color4 = #972821 | link4 = #Season 4 (2013) | episodes4 = 10 | start4 = | end4 = | color5 = #0BB0B3 | link5 = #Season 5 (2014) | episodes5 = 10 | start5 = | end5 = | color6 = #52D017 | link6 = #Season 6 (2015) | episodes6 = 6 | start6 = | end6 = | color7 = #8697AC | link7 = #Season 7 (2016) | episodes7 = 4 | start7 = | end7 = | color8 = #FFE600 | link8 = #Season 8 (2017) | episodes8 = 4 | start8 = | end8 = }} Episodes Season 1 (2010) |ShortSummary = It's perhaps the biggest, most controversial mystery in the cosmos. Did our Universe just come into being by random chance, or was it created by a God who nurtures and sustains all life? The latest science is showing that the four forces governing our universe are phenomenally finely tuned. So finely that it had led many to the conclusion that someone, or something, must have calibrated them. While skeptics hold that new findings are neither conclusive nor evidence of a divine creator, some cutting edge physicists are already positing who this God is: an alien gamester who's created our world as the ultimate SIM game for his own amusement. It's an answer as compelling as it is disconcerting. |LineColor = 419DDF }} |ShortSummary = They are the most powerful objects in the universe. Nothing, not even light, can escape the gravitational pull of a black hole. Astronomers now believe there are billions of them out in the cosmos, swallowing up planets, even entire stars in violent feeding frenzies. New theoretical research into the twisted reality of black holes suggests that three-dimensional space could be an illusion. That reality actually takes place on a two-dimensional hologram at the edge of the universe. |LineColor = 419DDF }} |ShortSummary = Einstein's Theory of Relativity says that time travel is perfectly possible — if you're going forward. Finding a way to travel backwards requires breaking the speed of light, which so far seems impossible. But now, strange-but-true phenomena such as quantum non-locality, where particles instantly teleport across vast distances, may give us a way to make the dream of traveling back and forth through time a reality. Step into a time machine and rewrite history, bring loved ones back to life, control our destinies. But if we succeed, what are the consequences of such freedom? Will we get trapped in a plethora of paradoxes and multiple universes that will destroy the fabric of the universe? |LineColor = 419DDF }} |ShortSummary =Every cosmologist and astronomer agrees: our Universe is 13.7 billion years old. Using cutting-edge technology, scientists are now able to take a snapshot of the Universe a mere heartbeat after its birth. Armed with hypersensitive satellites, astronomers look back in time to the very moment of creation, when all the matter in the Universe exploded into existence. It is here that we uncover an unsolved mystery as old as time itself - if the Universe was born, where did it come from? Meet the leading scientists who have now discovered what they believe to be the origin of our Universe, and a window into the time before time. Features scientists Edwin Hubble, Martin Bojowald, Neil Turok and Paul Steinhardt, and treats of issues around the Big Bang, initial singularity, the string theory, the M-theory, dark energy and gravitational waves. |LineColor = 419DDF }} |ShortSummary = Everywhere we look, life exists in both the most hospitable of environments and in the most extreme. Yet we have only ever found life on our planet. How did the stuff of stars come together to create life as we know it? What do we really mean by 'life'? And will unlocking this mystery help us find life elsewhere? Features the research and ideas of geologist Stephen J Mojzsis, chemists Stanley Miller and Harold Urey and their student Jeffrey Bada, Jen Blank of a search for extraterrestrial intelligence project, biologist Jack Szostak, chemist John Sutherland, physicist Paul Davies and microbial geobiologist/biogeochemist Felisa Wolfe-Simon, and planetary scientist Ben Weiss. Tackles the Hadean period, shadow biospheres, a Winogradsky column, life among the toxic chemicals of Mono Lake, ALH84001 and life on Mars. |LineColor = 419DDF }} |ShortSummary = Aliens almost certainly do exist. So why haven't we yet met E.T.? It turns out we're only just developing instruments powerful enough to scan for them, and science sophisticated enough to know where to look. As a result, race is on to find the first intelligent aliens. But what would they look like, and how would they interact with us if we met? The answers may come to us sooner than we imagine, for one leading astronomer believes she may already have heard a hint of their first efforts to communicate. Featuring astrobiologist Lynn Rothschild of NASA Ames Research Center, astronomer Jill Tarter, physicist and SETI projects affiliate Paul Davies, astronomer Geoff Marcy and his student Paul Butler, and space scientist William Borucki. This episode talks about the Murchison meteorite, the Allen Telescope Array, 51 Pegasi b, and the Kepler Space Telescope mission. |LineColor = 419DDF }} |ShortSummary = Our understanding of the universe and the nature of reality itself has drastically changed over the last 100 years, and it's on the verge of another seismic shift. In a 17-mile-long tunnel buried 570 feet beneath the Franco-Swiss border, the world's largest and most powerful atom smasher, the Large Hadron Collider (LHC), is powering up. Its goal is nothing less than recreating the first instants of creation, when the universe was unimaginably hot and long-extinct forms of matter sizzled and cooled into stars, planets, and ultimately, us. These incredibly small and exotic particles hold the keys to the greatest mysteries of the universe. What we find could validate our long-held theories about how the world works and what we are made of. Or, all of our notions about the essence of what is real will fall apart. Features Argonne National Laboratory's Bob Stanek and the Advanced Photon Source, Ernest Rutherford's probe into the structure of the atom through M.I.T. professor Steve Nahn's use of the LHC, antimatter, particle physicist Frank Close, antimatter investigator Joel Fajans, the Bevatron particle accelerator, the particle zoo, Fermilab and its Tevatron, experimental physicist Leon Lederman, the weak force and radioactive decay, the strong force and the proton, photons and electromagnetic force, electroweak unification, the Standard Model, theoretical physicist Peter Higgs and the Higgs boson and force particle, CERN, the CMS and ATLAS detectors, and the LHC Quench incident. |LineColor = 419DDF }} |ShortSummary = What is the universe made of? If you answered stars, planets, gas and dust, you'd be dead wrong. Thirty years ago, scientists first realized that some unknown dark substance was affecting the way galaxies moved. Today, they think there must be five times as much dark matter as regular matter out there. But they have no idea what it is — only that it's not made of atoms, or any other matter we are familiar with. And Dark Matter is not the only strange substance in the Universe — a newly discovered force, called Dark Energy, seems to be pushing the very fabric of the cosmos apart. |LineColor = 419DDF }} }} Season 2 (2011) |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 5A42B4 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 5A42B4 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 5A42B4 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 5A42B4 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 5A42B4 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 5A42B4 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 5A42B4 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 5A42B4 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 5A42B4 }} }} Season 3 (2012) |ShortSummary = |LineColor = E88621 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = E88621 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = E88621 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = E88621 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = E88621 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = E88621 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = E88621 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = E88621 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = E88621 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = E88621 }} }} Season 4 (2013) |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 972821 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 972821 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 972821 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 972821 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 972821 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 972821 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 972821 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 972821 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 972821 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 972821 }} }} Season 5 (2014) |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 0BB0B3 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 0BB0B3 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 0BB0B3 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 0BB0B3 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 0BB0B3 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 0BB0B3 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 0BB0B3 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 0BB0B3 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 0BB0B3 }} |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 0BB0B3 }} }} Season 6 (2015) |Viewers = 0.411 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 52D017 }} |Viewers = 0.335 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 52D017 }} |Viewers = 0.401 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 52D017 }} |Viewers = 0.467 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 52D017 }} |Viewers = 0.303 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 52D017 }} |Viewers = 0.307 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 52D017 }} }} Season 7 (2016) |Viewers = 0.466 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 8697AC }} |Viewers = 0.364 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 8697AC }} |Viewers = 0.357 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 8697AC }} |Viewers = 0.332 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = 8697AC }} }} Season 8 (2017) |Viewers = 0.369 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = FFE600 }} |Viewers = 0.347 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = FFE600 }} |Viewers = 0.282 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = FFE600 }} |Viewers = 0.206 |ShortSummary = |LineColor = FFE600 }} }} DVD releases In region 1, season 1 was released on DVD on March 8, 2011, season 2 was released on November 22, 2011, season 3 was released on October 23, 2012, season 4 was released on September 16, 2014, season 5 was released on June 16, 2015, and season 6 was released on December 15, 2016. See also *''The Universe'' *''How the Universe Works'' *''Into the Universe with Stephen Hawking'' *''The Fabric of the Cosmos'' *''The Planets'' *''Curiosity'' *''Cosmos'' References External links * * * * Category:Discovery Channel shows Category:American documentary television series Category:2010 American television series debuts Category:2017 American television series endings Category:Documentary television series about science Category:Science (TV network) shows Category:Television series scored by Hans Zimmer Category:Television series scored by Jacob Shea